


Teddy

by le_mru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Futurefic, I love reconstructing-the-past fic, I will never ever be done with this, I'm a heap of trash, M/M, Multi, a walk down memory alley, death is not a reason to stop shipping Remus/Sirius, post-epilogue
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Młody Teddy Lupin prowadzi dochodzenie w sprawie przeszłości rodziców.</p><p>Drugie Pokolenie z licznymi powrotami do przeszłości, wariacje na temat Epilogu (chociaż generalnie w sumie to kanon...) i różnorakie implikacje na temat relacji Remusa i Tonks z Syriuszem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedykowane: wszystkim oburzonym potraktowaniem przez Rowlingową Lupina i Tonks. Pamięci mojej Babci, która nie bała się opowiadać mi o tym, co było.
> 
> Pierwotnie napisane w 3/4 w 2011 roku, dokończone w tym tygodniu pod wpływem pomroczności jasnej.

_The boy with the thorn in his side_   
_Behind the hatred there lies_   
_A plundering desire for love_

 

1.

Z pubu wybiegła roześmiana dziewczyna: trochę pijana, trochę naprawdę wesoła. Ruszyła biegiem w górę ulicy, powiewając szalikiem i przebierając szybko nogami w czarnych legginsach. Bruk był śliski po deszczu, więc ślizgała się i urywanie śmiała, co brzmiało trochę jak czkawka.

Drzwi trzasnęły, odcinając dopływ muzyki i w pogoń za dziewczyną ruszył młody mężczyzna. Zanosiło się na to, że szybko ją dogoni, ale ominęła zgrabnie dwa samochody, wzięła ostro zakręt i wpadła na przypadkowego przechodnia.

— O kurde! — wyrzuciła z siebie, siłą impetu wduszona w ramię nieznajomego. — Przepraszam!

— Ja też przepraszam, zapatrzyłem się...

— Nie powinnam chyba teraz biegać…

— Po ciemku to nienajlepszy pomysł, przyznaję.

Sfaulowany przechodzień pochylił się i podniósł upuszczoną portmonetkę, a to poruszenie sprawiło, że znalazł się w zasięgu światła: był młody, raczej mocno zbudowany, zakutany w kurtkę z futrzanym kołnierzem i miał gęste, ciemne brwi, które nadawały mu nieco zdziwiony, sympatyczny wyraz.

Twarz dziewczyny cała się zmarszczyła w głębokim zamyśleniu.

— Hej! Czy ja cię przypadkiem nie znam?

— Znasz, jeśli też pracujesz w Ministerstwie. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się natychmiast. — Nazywam się Teddy Lupin.

 

2.

Teddy Lupin był synem wilkołaka i bohatera oraz metamorfomaga i aurora (co jest w zasadzie jednoznaczne z byciem bohaterem, odkąd zrobiono podział na prawdziwych aurorów i plugawych kolaborantów). To nie byle jakie dziedzictwo, więc Babcia stale wychowywała Teddy'ego w kulcie przodków i pamięci, bo Babcia miała o czym pamiętać: przed pierwszą wojną miała wielką rodzinę, przed drugą – kolejną, nieco mniejszą, a po wojnach miała Teddy'ego. Nie Teda, bo Ted to był Dziadek Tonks, a Dziadek Tonks zginął dlatego, że urodził się wśród mugoli, i należało o tym pamiętać.

Babcia miała wielką szafę pełną pięknych, staromodnych sukienek, których nigdy nie nosiła. Teddy długo nie wiedział, o co w tym chodziło.

Poza nią miał jeszcze dziadków Lupinów, którzy odwiedzili go parę razy, gdy był mały, a potem zmarli we Francji, do której emigrowali podczas drugiej wojny. Okazywali mu zawsze taką uprzejmość, że wydawało się to podejrzane. Domyślał się, że starali się mu coś wynagrodzić. Na przykład brak prawdziwego zainteresowania.

Było też wielkie stado przyszywanej rodziny, przeważnie Weasleyów albo ich krewnych, z ojcem chrzestnym łącznie, którzy wszyscy uparli się go obficie karmić i sprawować nad nim uważną opiekę.

Wychowywali go absolutnie wszyscy i w każdym domu miał swoje łóżko i swoją szczoteczkę do zębów: w rezultacie nie miał własnych. Był chłopcem niczyim, pogrobowcem. Nie miał wspomnień sprzed rąk i głosu Babci i prezentów od wujków, rodziców znał jedynie z fotografii i opowieści, więc czegoś mu brakowało, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czego miało brakować.

Dobry chłopiec Teddy nie sprawiał problemów: grzeczny, ułożony, zdolny, uśmiechnięty, mimo że biedna sierotka. Wylądował w Gryffindorze, bo był zbyt leniwy na Ravenclaw; efekt uboczny bycia rozpieszczanym od niemowlęctwa. Wykazywał talent w dziedzinie transmutacji i uczenia się języków, lubił książki i grał na gitarze. Uwielbiał dżem jagodowy i nieźle latał na miotle. W akcie buntu przeciwko inkorporacji do rodziny Weasleyów nosił włosy ciemne i długie na przemian z krótkimi i turkusowymi, w zależności od nastroju.

Uprzejmy, stoicki, nieco zamknięty w sobie. Ludzie na ogół go lubili, bo był taki łatwy do polubienia. Nie miał tych jaskrawych cech, które potrafiły łatwo zrazić: arogancji, gadatliwości, chłodu, pozerstwa, snobizmu.

W wieku siedmiu lat pogryzł na podwórku chłopca, który nie chciał się z nim bawić. Teddy, Babci Andy mały miś.

 

3.

— Hej, znalazłam twojego kolegę — powiedziała dziewczyna, sadzając Teddy’ego przy stole z człowiekiem, którego znał dotąd tylko z korespondencji. — Właściwie to na niego wpadłam, bo ten głupek Tom mnie gonił — dodała gwoli wyjaśnienia. — Będę przy barze, jakby co. Trzym się, Teddy.

— Na razie, Marge. Dzień dobry. — Wyciągnął rękę przez blat. — Jestem Teddy Lupin.

— Leo Camden. Wydaje mi się, że już kiedyś cię widziałem, Teddy. Tylko włosy… — Leo pomachał ręką nad swoją kędzierzawą głową. — One były chyba innego koloru.

— To całkiem możliwe.

— Kiedy byliśmy w podstawówce. Ugryzłeś mnie w nogę.

— Słyszałem o tym incydencie, ale w ogóle go nie pamiętam. — Teddy uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — Co było a nie jest…

— Jasne, jasne, już puszczamy w niepamięć. — Leo Camden był zaskakująco młody jak na kogoś prowadzącego tak poważne badania jak te w Departamencie Tajemnic. Skoro gryźli się w podstawówce, był zaledwie kilka lat starszy od Teddy’ego. — Ja w dzieciństwie podobno powiedziałem do szefowej ojca per „stary nietoperzu”. Zdarza się.

No, zdarza się. Leo pominął jednak, że przy tym gryzieniu Teddy także warczał. Może zapomniał. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby zapomniał.

Kelnerka przyniosła grzane piwo. Teddy bawił się swoimi rękawiczkami bez palców. Leo wyglądał, jakby czekał na jakąś reakcję z jego strony, a kiedy się nie doczekał, odchrząknął i przeszedł do meritum.

— Chciałem się tutaj z tobą spotkać, Ted…

— Teddy — poprawił uprzejmie Teddy.

— Dobrze. Teddy. Chciałem się z tobą spotkać, bo widziałem, że zgłosiłeś chęć uczestnictwa w naszym projekcie, a rozmawiam z każdym kandydatem bądź kandydatką. Mam obowiązek im uświadomić, jakie konsekwencje mogą się wiązać z tymi badaniami.

— Ja wiem, Leo. Przeczytałem wszystko na ten temat. Naprawdę chcę się tym zająć.

— Wiem, że od roku pracujesz dla Komisji Badań nad Magiczną Historią, ale odnawianie megalitów to nie to samo, co…

— Przepraszam, że ci przerwę, ale naprawdę wiem, w co się pakuję — powiedział stanowczo Teddy. — I zależy mi na tym. Chciałbym wziąć udział w badaniach nad Zasłoną w Departamencie Tajemnic.

 

4.

Kiedy Teddy skończył siedemnaście lat, Babcia Andy uroczyście przekazała mu średniej wielkości pudło przewiązane fioletową wstążką. Był przekonany, że to kolejny prezent – od klanu Potter-Weasley dostał ich wtedy naprawdę mnóstwo – dopóki nie zdjął wieka i nie odkrył, że w środku jest kolejne pudełko, mniejsze, szare i poważnie nadgryzione zębem czasu.

— Twój tata zapisał w testamencie — powiedziała Babcia — że mam ci to przekazać, kiedy osiągniesz dorosłość. Tak oficjalnie przypada to dzisiaj. Mam nadzieję, że właśnie to miał na myśli.

— Co to jest? — zapytał Teddy, chociaż przecież widział. To były pamiątki po tacie. Całe ich pudło.

— Zobacz.

Wyciągnął to starsze pudełko i chciał położyć je na biurku. Jedna ze ścianek jednak puściła i wysypały się różne papiery: zdjęcia, wycinki z gazet, listy; żółte ze starości, pofalowane od wilgoci, która dopadła je kiedyś w przeszłości, przetarte na złożeniach od częstego rozkładania i składania. Życie jego ojca w pigułce.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Babcia wyszła. Nigdy w życiu nie miał tyle styczności z materialnymi dowodami, że jego rodzice jednak istnieli; dotąd były to pojedyncze zdjęcia, jakieś pamiątki, historie, obchody Bitwy w Hogwarcie, ale nic tak namacalnego, tak osobistego jak czyjeś listy. Marzył o czymś takim od lat.

Pod wpływem impulsu odłożył pudełko i cofnął się o krok – dlaczego tak długo? Kto kazał mu czekać siedemnaście lat na cholerne pamiątki? – ale nie wytrzymał. Sięgnął po najbliższy stosik zdjęć i szybko zrobiło mu się przykro.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ojciec też kiedyś miał siedemnaście lat, nosił kardigany i uśmiechał się z zażenowaniem, podczas gdy ktoś siłą trzymał go w kadrze. Teddy, dobrze wytresowany przez babcię, bez trudu rozpoznał wszystkie postaci na zdjęciu: był tam Syriusz Black (to ten z ramieniem przerzuconym przez barki taty), James Potter (to ten z rękami w kieszeni i przekrzywionymi okularami) oraz Peter Pettigrew (uśmiechnięty blondas), przyszli zdrajcy i bohaterowie. Ich losy nie były jeszcze przesądzone, zupełnie jak los Teddy’ego.

Odwrócił zdjęcie. Wyblakłym tuszem: 1977 rok.

Następne było podobne: ci sami czterej chłopcy gdzieś na plaży, w swoim gryfońskim dormitorium, na tle zamku, poprzebierani na Halloween, z prezentami świątecznymi, czasem tylko trzej, czasem tylko dwaj. Na innym ujęciu – sińce pod oczami i blizny na twarzy taty. Jakieś nieznane domy, ulice. Małe dziecko, zapewne jego ojciec chrzestny, biegnące w kierunku fotografa. Kuzyn mamy na motorze, w skórzanej mugolskiej kurtce, puszcza oko do obiektywu. Niektóre zdjęcia pogniecione i nadpalone, jakby ktoś usiłował je zniszczyć i zrezygnował. Potem obcy ludzie i miejsca, nieruchomi, mugolscy, ale tych zdjęć jest najmniej, a tata wygląda na nich najgorzej: obszarpany, z zapadniętymi policzkami, jakby nigdy w życiu nie miałby się już uśmiechnąć. Są też zdjęcia nieco nowsze, co widać po postarzałych twarzach i nowszej modzie: to zapewne okres nowej wojny, bo jest już mama, wyraźnie młodsza od ojca, w podartych dżinsach i z zawadiackim uśmiechem na twarzy. Mama spycha z krzesła kogoś, w kim Teddy rozpoznał dorosłego już Syriusza Blacka.

Nie poszedł spać; zaczął czytać. Kiedy Babcia rano weszła do pokoju, żeby obudzić go na pociąg do szkoły, spał w ubraniu, otoczony rozsypanymi fotografiami i fragmentami listów.

 

5.

22.11.1981

  
_~~Droga Mamo~~_  
_~~Kochana Mamo~~_  
_Mamo,_

_Przepraszam Cię, że nie odzywałem się ostatnio. Dziękuję za troskę, nadal jestem cały i zdrowy, ale niestety nie udało mi się znaleźć pracy. Wydaje mi się, że jedynym rozwiązaniem dla mnie pozostaje emigracja. Nie martwcie się, wpadnę do was przed wyjazdem, żeby się pożegnać._

~~_Mamo, nie potrafię ci tego wytłumaczyć, ale chyba stchórzyłem_ ~~  
~~_Miałaś rację, że nie można jednak wszystkim ufać_ ~~  
_Na razie pomaga mi Albus Dumbledore. On uważa, że tragedii nie dałoby się zapobiec i że nie mam się winić że winni zostali ukarani, sprawa jest zamknięta. Mam nadzieję, że mnie też uda się w to uwierzyć. Czas leczy rany i tak dalej._

 _Do zobaczenia w Redditch,_  
_Twój Remus_

 

6.

Praca w Departamencie Tajemnic była faktycznie inna od oskrobywania megalitów z mchu i wielu stuleci brudu, czym Teddy zajmował się przez pierwsze dwa lata po opuszczeniu murów Hogwartu. Większość profesorów i znajomych z szacownej alma mater nie spodziewała się po nim niczego innego; był w swoim roczniku najlepszy z runoznawstwa i miał zapał do wymarłych języków, którymi władali przodkowie brytyjskich czarodziejów. Lubił tamtą pracę. Była ciekawa, ale spokojna: runy nie rzucały się z kamieni na badaczy, a profesorowie stojący na czele ekipy uważali pośpiech za szkodliwy dla zdrowia.

Natomiast, żeby w ogóle wejść do Departamentu Tajemnic, należało przejść cykl skomplikowanych szkoleń, więc Teddy postawił stopę w słynnym korytarzu dopiero po miesiącu od oficjalnego dołączenia do projektu Leo Camdena, po dwóch kontrolach i dopełnieniu wszelkich procedur. Kiedy został wprowadzony do sali, gdzie na podwyższeniu stał starożytny kamienny łuk, aż się wzdrygnął, jakby po podłodze pobiegł jakiś tajemny prąd.

— To nasz obiekt badań — powiedział dumnie Camden, zataczając szeroki łuk ręką. — Możecie poczuć się bardzo dumni, moi państwo. Będziecie pierwszymi od wielu, wielu wieków czarodziejami i czarownicami, którzy dostąpili tego zaszczytu.

Sześcioosobowa grupa, w której skład wchodził Teddy, rozproszyła się po sali, przyglądając się podejrzliwie łukowi. Wisząca w nim czarna, postrzępiona zasłona wydawała się poruszać na wietrze, chociaż powietrze w sali stało. Teddy zbliżył się do podwyższenia na tyle, na ile pozwalały przepisy i nasłuchiwał w napięciu, ale jedyne, co słyszał, to odgłosy kroków i kołatanie swojego własnego serca. Żadnych głosów spoza Zasłony. Cisza między wymiarami.

— Wyglądasz na zawiedzionego, Ted — spostrzegł Camden. — Nie jest takie znowu imponujące, co?

— Nie, nie — wykrztusił Teddy, nerwowo poprawiając czerwieniejące włosy. Cały zespół patrzył prosto na niego. — Robi niesamowite wrażenie. Aż nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

Camden, ponownie skonfrontowany z paraliżującym zakłopotaniem Lupina, zupełnie stracił zainteresowanie i zwrócił się do innej kursantki, a Teddy mógł w spokoju przeżywać fakt, że – o ile to wszystko, co Harry powiedział mu o Zasłonie było prawdą, o ile chociaż część teorii naukowych się sprawdzi, o ile naprawdę są na styku różnych Miejsc – być może jest teraz najbliżej swoich rodziców w całym swoim świadomym życiu.

Jeśli tylko można by odchylić postrzępioną zasłonę i na chwilę zajrzeć na drugą stronę, może odpowiedziałoby to na jakieś pytanie.

 

7.

Pragnienie poznania rodziców zaczęło Teddy’ego dręczyć dopiero z czasem, nie prędzej, niż wstąpił oficjalnie w czarodziejską dorosłość. Wcześniej zadowalał się oficjalnymi wersjami wydarzeń i wierzył, że to, co mówią mu starsi, jest prawdą, i to prawdą wystarczającą do funkcjonowania. Z czasem pojawiały się pewne luki, ale ostatni cios dla wiarygodności dorosłych stanowiły pamiątki po tacie. To one sprawiły, że Teddy zaczął się zastanawiać.

Tradycją było, że Teddy raz do roku odwiedzał z Harrym groby rodziców. Nie było to nigdy dokładnie w rocznicę ich śmierci, bo wtedy trwały obchody Bitwy w Hogwarcie i Dnia Pamięci i Harry był straszliwie zajęty bankietami i przemowami, a Teddy przebywał w zgromadzeniu Weasleyów i zwykle siedział w kącie z wujkiem George’em. George od rana łykał eliksiry poprawiające nastrój i do wieczora miał trochę nieobecny wzrok i drżące ręce, ale wszyscy zostawiali go w spokoju.

Teddy i Harry wybierali się na cmentarz zwykle dzień lub dwa po obchodach, wieczorem, kiedy było jeszcze jasno, i odwiedzali po kolei groby znajomych osób, kończąc zawsze na rodzicach Teddy’ego. To właśnie tam, nad nagrobkiem z napisem NIMFADORA „TONKS” LUPIN 1973-1998 I REMUS JOHN LUPIN 1960-1998, Teddy zdał sobie sprawę z pewnego braku.

— Czemu nigdy nie odwiedzamy grobu Syriusza? — zapytał dość bezceremonialnie.

Pokiereszowana twarz Harry’ego ściągnęła się dziwnie.

— Nie ma grobu Syriusza — powiedział, trącając butem bukiet więdnących lilii z żałobną wstęgą. — Dlatego zawsze składamy kwiaty pod tablicą pamiątkową.

— Dlaczego nie ma? Przecież Syriusz też zginął w walce. W Departamencie Tajemnic.

— To prawda — odparł Harry. — Ale nie zginął przecież od zaklęcia. Został uderzony zwykłą Drętwotą przez siostrę twojej babki…

— Bellatrix Lestrange.

— Tak, Szaloną Bellatrix. Nic by mu się nie stało, gdyby nie to, że poleciał do tyłu. — Harry urwał na chwilę, patrząc w przestrzeń. Niesamowite, jak szczegółowo pamięta wydarzenia sprzed dwudziestu lat, pomyślał Teddy. — Wpadł pod kamienny łuk i zniknął.

— Co się z nim stało?

— Zniknął. Przeszedł na drugą stronę.

— Na jaką drugą stronę? — drążył Teddy.

— Do krainy umarłych.

Teddy umilkł, zawiedziony. Spodziewał się, że w tej historii będzie coś więcej, ale nie. To była po prostu kolejna metafora śmierci.

— Długo uważałem to za najbardziej niesprawiedliwą rzecz, jaka przydarzyła mi się w życiu — powiedział Harry, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. — Chciałem zawrócić czas, jakoś go uratować, zrobić coś, cokolwiek. Twój ojciec był załamany, ale jakoś potrafił funkcjonować. W końcu chyba po prostu pogodził się z losem. Długo nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Ale po prostu trzeba przyjąć, że ci zmarli gdzieś tu są i czuwają nad nami.

— No nie, Harry — stwierdził poważnie Teddy. — Uczę się, żeby zostać naukowcem, a ty mi mówisz, że duchy naszych przodków patrzą na nas z nieba? To nie jest żadne wytłumaczenie, a na pewno nie wytłumaczenie dla mnie. Ja potrzebuję czegoś więcej.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się i tylko popatrzył na niego znad okularów.

— Rozumiem — odezwał się w końcu. — Ale tu nie ma nic więcej. Twoi rodzice, tak jak moi, zginęli na wojnie. Byli odważni i zapłacili za to cenę. I tyle.

— Nie było innych odważnych ludzi? — Teddy rozłożył ręce. — To akurat oni musieli się poświęcić?

— Czasem los nie wybiera — powiedział głucho Harry.

— Mamę jeszcze rozumiem, była aurorką — ciągnął Teddy, który zabrnął już za daleko, żeby się cofnąć. — To był jej obowiązek, ta walka. Ale ojciec? Nie mógł zostać ze mną?

— Nie tym razem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, a Teddy odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

 

8.

Wraz z otrzymaniem licencji na aportację częstotliwość odwiedzin Teddy’ego w Shell Cottage wzrosła. Było tam spokojniej niż w Norze albo domu Potterów, Bill i Fleur nigdy mu nie nadskakiwali, a informację o tym, że on i Victoire to była pomroczność jasna, przyjęli niezwykle spokojnie.

— Jesteście tacy młodzi — powiedziała Fleur, nakładając Louisowi więcej sałatki. — Macie jeszcze czas, non? Nie musicie brać ślubu tak wcześnie jak my. To były inne czasy.

— Żałujesz? — zapytał podchwytliwie Bill.

— Jedz, kochanie.

Teddy przechwycił spojrzenie Victoire. Dominique zachichotała. Pod stołem dokonała się wtedy jakaś sprawna, zakonspirowana akcja i młodsze potomstwo Billa i Fleur zamilkło.

— To byłoby jak kazirodztwo — potwierdził Teddy.

— To by się wpisywało w rodzinną tradycję — stwierdził Bill, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem i dalej stoicko krojąc befsztyk. To potwierdzało teorię Teddy’ego, że Bill Weasley był najbardziej wyluzowanym wujkiem ze wszystkich.

— Bill… — Westchnęła Fleur.

— No co, tak tylko zauważyłem.

Teddy znowu otwierał usta, ale Victoire celnie kopnęła go w kostkę i zamilkł. Kiedy później palili wysoce nielegalne papierosy, przycupnięci przy niewielkiej zatoczce nad morzem, dała się namówić na powrót do tematu.

— Nie przejmuj się tym, co tata czasem palnie — powiedziała w końcu, patrząc na zamglony horyzont. Victoire była nieodrodną córką swoich rodziców i niewiele wytrącało ją z równowagi. — Szczególnie po dwóch głębszych.

— Ale co miał na myśli? Jak uważasz, Vic?

— No wiesz. — Popatrzyła na niego znacząco. — W tych starych rodzinach bliskie pokrewieństwo często nie było żadną przeszkodą do małżeństwa. Nawet wręcz przeciwnie, w ten sposób umacniało się czystość krwi. Twoja babcia też pewnie miała wyjść za jakiegoś kuzyna albo wujka. Wszyscy wtedy tak robili.

— Mhm. — Teddy zaciągnął się papierosem. Wiatr nawiewał mu dym z powrotem w twarz.

— Ale twoja babcia zerwała z tym i wzięła ślub z chłopakiem z mugolskiej rodziny. Pomyśl, ile musiało to wymagać siły charakteru.

— To prawda. — Dotąd nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale faktycznie. Babcia była bardzo odważna.

— Wtedy urodzić się w takiej rodzinie – jeśli nie miało się zrytej bani – to było przerąbane. Cieszę się, że teraz jest normalnie.

— No.

— Widzę, że coś cię jednak męczy, Teddy.

— Możliwe.

— To powiedz.

— Nie wiem, co o tym… — Machnął ręką, wskazując na mokry piasek pomiędzy nimi. — Co o nas myśleć. Czy coś się schrzaniło? Wszystko będzie już teraz inaczej?

— Jedna wymiana płynów raczej nic nie…

— Obrzydliwe, Vic.

Victoire uśmiechnęła się i trąciła go ramieniem. Nie bez powodu była jego ulubioną „krewniaczką”.

Myślał o niej w cudzysłowie, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że też mieli wspólnego przodka kilka pokoleń wstecz.

 

9.

Teddy podszedł do porządkowania dziedzictwa Remusa J. Lupina bardzo metodycznie. Posegregował wszystko chronologicznie, według okresów w życiu ojca – młodość, międzywojnie, Zakon Feniksa – i kiedy nasycił się już każdą literką i skazą na kliszy, podzielił się nim z Babcią i Harrym. Babcia dostała zdjęcia mamy (w tym to z Syriuszem i tylko jedno z tatą), a Harry listy od Lily Evans i Jamesa Pottera. Teddy chciał mu podarować również zdjęcia czterech chłopaków z Hogwartu, ale okazało się, że to odbitki fotografii, które ma już w posiadaniu.

Nie był pewien, co zrobić z Syriuszem. Było go wszędzie mnóstwo; urągające zasadom ortografii i interpunkcji listy, zdjęcia, wycinki z gazet (skazany, zrehabilitowany), nawet jakaś książka po francusku podpisana piórem (Syriusz Black III) na drugiej stronie okładki. Teddy wiedział, że Syriusz był podobnym uchodźcą, co Babcia Andy; w wieku piętnastu lat uciekł z domu do dziadków Harry’ego, zostawiając za sobą niewiele młodszego brata, ojca, matkę, wielką fortunę i setki lat tradycji – to wszystko na rzecz na wpół mugolskiego życia. Był bardzo zdolny i trochę szalony (w odróżnieniu od Bellatrix, która była bardzo zdolna i bardzo szalona). Przystojny, urzekający wręcz, przyciągający do siebie uwagę jak światło lampy owady. Wybrano go ojcem chrzestnym Harry’ego, a niedługo później obwołano zdrajcą. Potem dziura: dwanaście lat więzienia, po których na zdjęciach pojawiał się mężczyzna mający niewiele wspólnego z dziedzicem rodu Blacków, obszarpany, trochę przerażający, kiedy stalowymi, gniewnymi oczami patrzył prosto w kadr. Tata prowadził z nim wtedy dość ożywioną korespondencję, w większości zaszyfrowaną, ale dzięki Harry’emu szyfr ten był łatwy do złamania: „Lunatyk” to tata, „Łapa” to Black, w animagicznej, psiej formie comiesięczny towarzysz wilkołaka.

Teddy próbował podpytać Babcię o Syriusza, ale nie przynosiło to rezultatów, bo tematu swojej rodziny unikała jak ognia. Którejś Wielkanocy, podczas odwiedzin u Malfoyów, zamknęła się w saloniku z ciocią Narcyzą na parę godzin, a podczas kolacji wypiła o kieliszek wina za dużo i kiedy Teddy podawał jej przed wyjściem futro, miała problemy z trafieniem ręką w rękaw. Gdy on w kuchni przygotowywał herbatę i szukał biszkoptów, Babcia wyciągnęła skądś wielki, oprawny w skórę album fotograficzny, którego dotąd nigdy nie widział i usiadła z nim przy stole.

— Usiądź, Teddy — powiedziała poważnie. Oczy miała zaczerwienione i szkliste. — Chcę ci coś pokazać. Tak bardzo mnie o to prosiłeś, że coś ci pokażę.

Wyciągnęła z albumu podklejone tekturą, pożółkłe zdjęcie, na którym figurowali poważni, ciemnowłosi ludzie w drogich strojach. Wszystkie dziewczynki miały na sobie sukienki, a chłopcy przypominające dawne szkolne mundurki marynarki i krótkie spodnie.

— Poznajesz, Teddy? To ja. — Babcia wskazała jedną z dziewczynek po lewej stronie zdjęcia. Wszystkie były do siebie podobne, tylko jedna z nich miała jasne włosy. — A to ciocia Cissa. Ta pani z tyłu, z tą imponującą, przypominającą ul fryzurą – wtedy się takie nosiło – to nasza mama, Druella. Natomiast tu jest ten twój Syriusz.

Syriusz stał bardziej po prawej stronie, sąsiadując z Bellatrix, która usiłowała go podszczypywać. W odróżnieniu od dorosłych nie patrzył w ogóle w kadr.

— Nigdy nikomu tego nie mówiłam — podjęła Babcia. Ona też nie patrzyła na wprost, na Teddy’ego, tylko gdzieś dalej, ponad jego ramieniem. — I proszę cię, żebyś nikomu tego nie powtarzał, niczego, co ci powiem o mojej starej rodzinie. Dobrze, Teddy? Nie chciałabym, żeby ktoś o tym wiedział.

— Ale komu miałbym powiedzieć, Babciu. Nikomu nie powiem.

— Syriusz… to był mój ulubiony kuzyn. Miał bardzo wybuchowy charakter, ten Syriusz, wiesz, Teddy? I bardzo nie lubił nikogo słuchać, więc najczęściej z nas wszystkich padał ofiarą Belli. Ona uwielbiała terroryzować młodszych… Raz, kiedy miałyśmy po kilkanaście lat, a Syriusz z dziesięć, znalazła w ogrodzie na Grimmauld Place kociaka i zamknęła go w szafie w jego pokoju na piętrze. Syriusz nie miał wtedy jeszcze różdżki i, jakby nie próbował, nie mógł tej szafy w ogóle otworzyć. Kociak siedział w środku i miauczał całymi dniami.

— Dlaczego Syriusz i Regulus nie poszli do rodziców? — Teddy zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie mogli mieć zwierząt. Wiedzieli, że jeśli sprawa się wyda, odpowiedzialność spadnie na nich, a Orion, ich ojciec, najpierw karał, a potem zadawał pytania. W końcu Syriusz przyszedł do mnie, ale kotek… zdążył już zdechnąć.

Teddy nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami, więc splótł je między kolanami. Czuł, że mimowolnie zmienia się na twarzy i miał nadzieję, że nie będzie zbytnio przypominał ludzi ze zdjęcia.

— Następnym razem też nie zdążyłam zareagować — powiedziała głucho Babcia. — Kilka lat później – to było w Święta, pamiętam dekoracje świąteczne porozwieszane przez skrzaty – szukałam Belli, bo dzwonili już na obiad, i coś mnie tknęło, żeby sprawdzić w pokoju Syriusza. Bella tam była, tak. Wszyscy wystrojeni jak do cyrku, rozumiesz, bo Święta, i Bella była z nim w łóżku. Kiedy tam weszłam, nie przejęła się za bardzo, wiesz? — Teddy uniósł wtedy wzrok i napotkał stalowe spojrzenie Babci. — Zebrała suknie i spokojnie wyszła do jadalni. Syriusz był wystraszony i zażenowany. Ale nie tak, żebym nie wiedziała, że to nie był pierwszy raz.

Teddy milczał. Babcia przyłożyła dłonie do wypieków na swoich policzkach.

— Czemu ja jeszcze nie śpię? Taka stara, a taka głupia. Prawda? — Oparła się o blat i wstała. Kiedy się wyprostowała, nadal wydawała się i imponująca i trochę groźna, chociaż jej brązowe włosy były prawie zupełnie siwe, a ręce żylaste i pomarszczone. — Kiedy obejrzysz zdjęcia, schowaj ten album pod obrusy w komodzie, Teddy.

 

10.

_Luty 1996_

_Towarzyszu Lunatyku,_

_Czy opuszczasz już to zadupie które do niedawna zaszczycaliśmy obaj swoją obecnością? Towarzysz Łapa USYCHA już tutaj z samotności, tzn. usychałby bardziej, gdyby nie to że wyzyskuje się go tutaj w najokrutniejszy ze sposobów: za darmo i na własnych śmieciach. Ale usycha i tak więc błaga o przywiezienie dużej ilości prasy która będzie stanowić jakąś strawę duchową i intelektualną, inaczej bardzo możliwe, że UMRĘ i znajdziecie mnie na wycieraczce, giczały do góry, oko martwe, bez ducha, szkieletów ludy. MW zapewne nie zmartwiłaby się za bardzo, ma dla mnie zero zrozumienia i zero litości. Musisz przyjechać żeby się nade mną politować. Pakuj swój nędzny dobytek i pamiętaj O PRASIE._

_Łapa_

_PS Wcale nie jestem w dobrym humorze po prostu dobrze się bawię pisząc do Ciebie._  
_PPS To powyższe wcale nie jest jednoznaczne._  
_PPPS Być może ucieszy Cię wieść, że dołącza do nas MAŁA NINNY. Pamiętasz córkę Andy? Jest aurorką, czad. Przyjeżdżasz, to ją poznasz, tzn. nie poznasz, bo wyrosła._

11.

Po początkowym podekscytowaniu – spowodowanym obcowaniem z Nieznanym – praca w Departamencie Tajemnic stała się równie powtarzalna jak każda inna. Większość czasu zabierało studiowanie starych ksiąg, tak zakurzonych, że każdemu badaczowi groziła zaawansowana pylica, przygotowywanie dziwacznych eksperymentów i przesadnie dokładne ich protokołowanie. Samo empiryczne badanie łuku zajmowało może dziesięć procent czasu, przy czym wszyscy zainteresowani musieli być obwieszeni plakietkami z odpowiednimi pozwoleniami i zasłonięci maskami bezpieczeństwa, w których wyglądali jak mugolscy spawacze.

Najśmielszy eksperyment obejmował przerzucenie na drugą stronę ludzkiej podobizny zmontowanej za pomocą wosku i starych szat ministerialnych z czasów Voldemorta. Teddy, pełniący rolę protokolanta, z pełną powagą obserwował, jak wykształceni, przeważnie starsi od niego ludzie wnoszą na kamienne podwyższenie kukłę przypominającą nieco poprzedniego Ministra Magii i z namaszczeniem lewitują ją przez łuk, gdzie, rzecz jasna, znika, jak wszystko, co dotąd śmieli przerzucić na drugą stronę.

Teddy nie przypuszczał, by ktokolwiek po tamtej stronie był zachwycony takim darem od żyjących.

Inne badania wiązały się ze snami. Przesyłali na drugą stronę różne informacje i zapytania, a potem starali się sprawdzić, czy wrócą do nich we śnie. Teddy tak intensywnie myślał o swoim („Czy nadejdzie kolejny kryzys ekonomiczny?”), że aż się spocił i śniło mu się mnóstwo euro i sykli, w których on się, cały spocony, tarzał. Camden zinterpretował ten sen na plus, co szybko okazało się przekłamaniem, gdy kurs dolara znacząco spadł. Teddy nigdy nie był dobry z wróżbiarstwa.

Pewnego dnia znaleźli na podwyższeniu kukłę, leżącą bezwładnie z woskową twarzą na kamiennej posadzce. Nic innego nie wróciło i nikt nie miał pojęcia czemu.

Dla Teddy’ego dowód był wystarczający.

 

12.

James wyprzedził Teddy’ego na ostatniej prostej i pierwszy wpadł na framugę drzwi kuchennych.

— Wygrałem!

— Po prostu nie zależało mi na wygranej.

— Po prostu jesteś stary i zmurszały!

— Pozwoliłem ci wygrać, Jim — powiedział Teddy, nonszalancko wkładając ręce do kieszeni. — Żeby twoje delikatne ego nie ucierpiało.

— Moje delikatne… — żachnął się ze złości James.

— Idźcie myć ręce — przerwała mu Ginny, otwierając rzeczone drzwi. — I zdejmijcie buty. Czemu nasze potomstwo uwielbia taplać się w błocie? — zapytała retorycznie męża.

Harry, zajęty zawiadowaniem brytfanną zawierającą aromatyczną pieczeń i miską z ziemniakami puree, wzruszył ramionami.

— Rodzinne upodobania. Zawołaj Ala i Lily, Jamie.

— OBIAD! OBIAD!!!

Teddy już dawno zauważył, że w tej rodzinie się nie rozmawiało, tylko krzyczało. Ludzie pozbawieni siły przebicia – tacy jak Albus albo Teddy, zanim nauczył się wreszcie asertywności – byli często pomijani w dyskusjach.

— Gdzie byliście? — zapytała wiecznie ciekawska Lily, kiedy sadowili się przy stole. Miejsce przy Teddym uważała za najwyższy zaszczyt.

Teddy i James wymienili ostentacyjnie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— Gdzieś — powiedział tajemniczo Teddy.

— Nie powiemy ci — dodał zapalczywie James.

— No ale powiedzcie!

— Nie powiemy.

— Teddy, nalej wszystkim kompotu — poleciła Ginny, odsuwając swoje krzesło. Teddy nie dyskutował. Ginewra budziła w nim zawsze bojaźń bożą.

Harry pojawił się wreszcie z lewitującymi wokół naczyniami i bez wysiłku postawił wszystko na odpowiednim miejscu przy stole. Usiadł jednak ostatni, bo Albus zaczął domagać się herbaty, a James rozlał kompot na obrus i okazało się, że zapomnieli o ogórkach. Teddy nie walczył z chaosem, tylko poddawał się mu.

Po obiedzie młodzież została zapędzona do zbierania i zmywania naczyń, a Ginny poprosiła Teddy’ego na stronę.

— Harry mi mówił, że pytałeś go ostatnio o rodziców — powiedziała, szukając pod łóżkiem butów. — Cholera jasna… Accio zamszowe pantofle!

— To prawda. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że… prawie nic o nich nie wiem.

Ginny usiadła na łóżku, żeby włożyć pantofle. Miała na sobie eleganckie szarosrebrne szaty bez żadnych znaków, w których zwykle pojawiała się na meczach.

— No tak. — Pokiwała głową. — Dlatego pomyślałam, że coś powinnam ci dać.

Wstała i pokuśtykała na jednej nodze do drewnianej toaletki, wpychając ręką prawy but na piętę. Otworzyła szufladę i zaczęła grzebać między starymi szminkami, rachunkami i buteleczkami po perfumach. Teddy czuł nadciągające zażenowanie; rzadko kiedy bywał w tej części domu, bo w odróżnieniu od Potterów miał jakieś pojęcie o prywatności.

— Proszę! — Ginny z triumfem podała mu niewielką srebrzystą fiolkę, w której coś wirowało. — Wiesz, co to jest, prawda?

— Mniej więcej…

— Czego oni was teraz uczą w tej szkole? — Złapała za szczotkę i przeczesała szybko rude, nieprzetykane jeszcze siwizną włosy. Przejrzała się w lustrze i uśmiechnęła z zadowoleniem. — To moje wspomnienie, Teddy. Znałam twoich rodziców całkiem nieźle. Twój tata mnie uczył, twoja mama była moją koleżanką. Pomyślałam, że najlepsze, co ci mogę dać, to właśnie coś takiego.

— To do myślodsiewni, tak?

— Twoja babcia powinna jakąś mieć. Jak nie, na pewno uda ci się pożyczyć od Billa, on ma taką starą, egipską.

— Ginny… Aż nie wiem, co powiedzieć…

— Jeszcze nie dziękuj — ostrzegła go Ginny. — Pamiętaj, że to wspomnienie jest wyrwane z kontekstu i że będziesz je oglądał poniekąd moimi oczami, a ja miałam wtedy czternaście lat i nie wszystko jeszcze rozumiałam. Pamiętaj, że może nie być dokładne… to nie film.

— Dobrze — powiedział Teddy.

Ginny popatrzyła na niego tak, jakby chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała w ostatnim momencie. Poklepała go za to po ramieniu.

— Powodzenia w poszukiwaniach, Teddy.

Teddy schował fiolkę do kieszeni. W salonie panował znowu rumor i bałagan: latorośle Harry’ego nie mogły się zdecydować na to, w jaką grę będą grać z ojcem i Teddym, Ginny kazała przyrzekać mężowi, że będzie odpoczywał i nawet nie pomyśli o pracy, zarazem szukając płaszcza i miotły i narzekając na morale brytyjskiej reprezentacji quidditcha. Harry leżał na dywanie z rękami splecionymi na brzuchu, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.

W końcu Ginny poleciała na towarzyskie spotkanie Harpii z Holyhead i Armat z Chudley, a oni zabrali się do gry w Monopol.

 

13.

Po włożeniu głowy do zabytkowej myślodsiewni Babci Andromedy Teddy znalazł się nagle w holu wiodącym do dużej, nieco ponurej kuchni, którą rozświetlały tylko świece ustawione na stole i ogień rozpalony w kominku. Poznawał to miejsce: było to Grimmauld Place, jedna z dawnych siedzib rodowych Blacków, obecnie treningowy tor przeszkód dla młodych aurorów. Harry odziedziczył ten dom po Syriuszu Blacku i parę lat po wojnie przeznaczył go do publicznego użytku – a do czego innego nadawałaby się ta staruteńka kamienica przeżarta Czarną Magią, jak nie do trenowania kolejnych pokoleń służb specjalnych? To w trakcie przystosowywania Grimmauld Place 13 do użytku Harry’emu wybuchła w twarz tajemna skrytka Regulusa Blacka, oszpecając go na całe życie i stanowiąc codzienne ostrzeżenie przed niebezpieczeństwami związanymi z OPCM-em.

W tym momencie – ponad dziesięć lat przed ostatecznym obdarciem domu z arystokratycznej tajemnicy – Grimmauld Place emanuje jeszcze posępną, niechętną gościom atmosferą. Przed oczami Teddy’ego czternastoletnia, drobna Ginny Weasley zatrzymuje się w progu kuchni, a na pięty następuje jej niewiele starszy chłopak: wujek Ron.

— Wchodźcie! — woła ktoś ze środka. Kobiecy głos, akcent z East Midlands. — Uwaga na nisko przelatujące nożyczki!

— Mówiłem, żeby zrobić to zaklęciem! — To jakiś mężczyzna, głęboki głos, elegancka wymowa.

— Tak, żebyś znowu wyglądał jak końcówka od mopa? — To znowu ktoś inny. — Jak w szóstej klasie?

— Nieważne, jak wyglądasz, ważne, jak się czujesz — konkluduje głos głęboki.

Ginny i Ron przestępują niepewnie próg. Oczom Teddy’ego ukazuje się wnętrze kuchni i troje ludzi: długowłosy mężczyzna, siedzący na stołku, dziewczyna trzymająca przed nim lusterko, a za nimi kolejny facet, z nożyczkami. Dziewczyna ma malinowe włosy. Mężczyzna z nożyczkami nieprzyjemne blizny na twarzy. Są to rodzice Teddy’ego. Odsuwając się na bok, Nimfadora Tonks ujawnia zarazem, kogo strzygą: oczywiście Syriusza Blacka.

— Dobrze? — pyta Tonks (mama, poprawia się w myśli Teddy).

Ginny przestępuje długie nogi Syriusza i przygląda mu się wnikliwie. Syriusz uśmiecha się wariacko. Teddy zauważa w jego twarzy rodzinne podobieństwo.

— Z przodu powinno być krócej — wyrokuje Ginny. Ron otwiera lodówkę, wyciąga karton mleka i myszkuje w poszukiwaniu kanapek (nie wygląda na to, żeby wiele się zmieniło).

— Nie, nie — protestuje Syriusz. — Nie chcę wyglądać jak dziewczynka.

— Jakoś wątpię, by ktokolwiek cię pomylił, Łapa — parska ojciec. To w jego rękach spoczywają nożyczki i władza. Jedną dłonią przesuwa po głowie Syriusza, od potylicy aż po czoło, i czarne, lśniące pasma włosów spadają na podłogę.

Syriusz wije się na taborecie, mama skręca się ze śmiechu. Ginny i Ron również zaczynają się śmiać.

— Syriusz! — Ojciec łapie go za ramię i usadza na miejscu. Najwyraźniej jest znacznie silniejszy, niż wygląda. Teddy zastanawia się, czy to zasługa wilkołactwa. — Usiedź na swoim szanownym siedzeniu jeszcze trzy minuty, a obecna tu panna Weasley powie ci, czy wyglądasz jak dziewczynka, czy nie, bo z nas wszystkich ma najprawdopodobniej największe doświadczenie w tym zakresie.

Syriusz nieruchomieje. Mama kładzie rękę na czubku jego głowy i ustawia się pomiędzy kolanami, żeby odbicie w lustrze było całe i symetryczne. Ojciec kilkoma kompetentnymi ruchami nożyczek kończy pracę i Syriusz wygląda znacznie przyzwoiciej niż wcześniej.

— Panno Weasley — mówi żartobliwie Tonks.

Ginny ogląda Syriusza i podnosi w górę dwa kciuki, rumieniąc się uroczo.

— Bardzo męsko.

— Wreszcie mogę iść na miasto — podsumowuje Syriusz, po czym teatralnie klepie się w czoło. — A nie, nie mogę!

— To było poniżej wszelkiej krytyki — stwierdza ojciec. — Nawet jak na ciebie.

— Oj no, nudzę się.

Wtedy słychać kroki na schodach. Młodzi Weasleyowie wyraźnie się płoszą. Tata wymienia spojrzenia z Syriuszem.

— Przyszła kontrola — mówi ponuro Black.

— Lepiej zmiatajcie — dodaje mama (jeszcze nie, przypomina sobie Teddy. I nie wygląda, żeby na to w ogóle się zanosiło, jest taka młoda, u progu obiecującej kariery). — Kanapki i już.

Ojciec dyskretnie przesuwa butelkę ognistej whisky za nogę od stołu i to ostatnie, co widzi Teddy, bo Ginny i Ron wychodzą z kuchni i natykają się na swoją matkę, Molly Weasley, i na tym wspomnienie się kończy, ale Syriusz, Remus i Tonks zostają mu jeszcze na moment pod powiekami: łatwość, z jaką Syriusz ściągał na siebie uwagę wszystkich osób w pomieszczeniu, skórzane buty z klamrami na szeroko, wygodnie rozstawionych nogach mamy, siwiejące bokobrody i zmarszczki mimiczne wokół spokojnych oczu ojca.

 

14.

Dla introwertyka w rodzaju Teddy’ego rodzinne święta były zawsze ciężką próbą. Kochał swoją przybraną rodzinę, owszem, ale było jej trochę za dużo. Wszyscy mówili trochę za wiele i trochę za głośno. Domagali się zbyt wielu wspólnych aktywności. I tak dalej. Po Bożym Narodzeniu zawsze musiał odpoczywać kilka dni w samotności, czytając książki i odpowiadając na listy od znajomych ze szkoły.

Póki jednak Święta jeszcze trwały, najbardziej cieszył się momentami, gdy młodsze pokolenie już spało, a starsze siedziało w salonie przy ściszonej telewizji albo radiu i ajerkoniaku, doczytując prasę i powoli zbierając się do snu.

W drugie święto Teddy został tak z Billem. Odbyli Poważną Męską Rozmowę o Sporcie (w trakcie której Teddy nerwowo udawał, że wszystko, co wie o quidditchu, nie pochodzi od Ginny) i wypili po szklance whisky. Prawie cały dom już spał, tylko zegar tykał w kuchni, a w pokoju mruczało radio CCR.

— Słyszałem, że Ginny podarowała ci wspomnienie — odezwał się nagle Bill. Blizny na jego twarzy wydawały się głębsze w półmroku rozjaśnianym tylko przygasającym ogniem w kominku.

— Tak — powiedział ostrożnie Teddy. — Parę miesięcy temu. Dziękowałem jej już.

— Jest za co. Zaufała ci.

— To najwyraźniej żadna lipa z tą matką chrzestną. — Teddy zdecydował się zacytować Jamesa. — Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem żadnego wspomnienia.

— Nikt ich nie rozdaje ot tak. Chyba rozumiesz dlaczego.

— No pewnie.

— Ja też znałem twoich rodziców — odchrząknął Bill. — Byłem ich przyjacielem.

— Wiem.

— Dlatego byłem zdziwiony, że to nie mnie o to poprosiłeś.

— Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny. To przecież bardzo prywatne.

— Dobrze powiedziane — zauważył Bill. — „Prywatne”. Ale to chyba inaczej działa, kiedy zainteresowani są martwi, prawda? Nie chciałem po prostu dać ci czegoś, co mogłoby zasiać w tobie jakieś podejrzenie, że twoi rodzice nie byli tak dobrymi ludźmi, jak myślisz.

— Wcale nie uważam, że byli ideałami.

— To dobrze. Twój tata był naprawdę porządnym facetem, ale, jak każdy, popełniał błędy. — O-o, pomyślał Teddy. Zaraz usłyszę coś, od czego żołądek przewróci mi się na drugą stronę. Bill dolał sobie whisky. — Twoja babcia mówiła ci, że zostawił twoją mamę przed twoim urodzeniem?

— Tak, wspominała mi. — To było zaraz po tym, jak Teddy po raz pierwszy dobrał się do pudła z pamiątkami.

— To nie żadne wytłumaczenie, oczywiście, ale wydaje mi się, że… Chciał się upewnić, czy nie jest z nią tylko ze względu na to, kogo mogła zastąpić.

Teddy przełknął ślinę tak głośno, że wydawało mu się, że cała dzielnica słyszała. Zrobiło mu się aż ciepło z zażenowania. Bill Weasley, wpatrzony w dogasające palenisko, nadal stoicko popijał ze szklanki, w której obijały się o siebie kostki lodu.

— Przepraszam, że ci tego naopowiadałem — powiedział ze skruchą następnego dnia, kiedy nakrywali do śniadania.

— Nie, nie — zaprotestował Teddy, gubiąc się w liczeniu talerzy. Dziesięć? Dwanaście? — Chciałem wiedzieć, to wiem. Nie wolno przepraszać za prawdę i tak dalej.

Bill pokiwał głową i klepnął go przyjacielsko w ramię. Teddy aż zgiął się w pół nad stołem, a po powrocie zamknął się w pokoju i wkopał pudło pod łóżko.

 

15.

Teddy nie był ponoć tak dobrym metamorfomagiem jak sierżant Tonks. Żeby się przeistoczyć, potrzebował czasu i skupienia, ale kiedy już się do tego zabierał, pamiętał o najmniejszych szczegółach.

Teraz, na przykład, z lustra w sypialni patrzyła na niego matka. Miała włosy koloru smakowej gumy do żucia, trójkątną twarz, szare oczy, prosty nos, około metra siedemdziesiąt wzrostu. Wyglądała na kogoś naturalnie sympatycznego i energicznego, a t-shirt i dżinsy Teddy’ego bardzo jej pasowały. Trudno, by taka osoba miała mroczne sekrety.

Zacisnął szczęki i powieki. Kiedy po chwili otworzył oczy, był Syriuszem, wysokim, smukłym, arogancko uśmiechniętym. Czarne, zakręcone na końcach włosy sięgały ramion, a wyraźnie za krótkie rurki Teddy’ego opinały się na umięśnionych nogach. Ale to przejście nie było zbyt trudne.

Kolejne było znacznie większym wyzwaniem. Tata miał zupełnie inne proporcje, to pierwsza sprawa, a druga… była znacznie trudniejsza do sprecyzowania. Teddy podejrzewał, że miało to jakiś związek z likantropią. Odtwarzany wizerunek taty zawsze wydawał mu się blady, niekompletny, jakby przekłamany. Chyba nie potrafiłby udawać, że jest Remusem Lupinem.

— Teddy? — Babcia zapukała do drzwi sypialni. — Spóźnisz się do pracy. Czy coś się stało?

— Nie nie, Babciu. — Widoczna w lustrze twarz ściągnęła się natychmiast do trójkątnego kształtu. Brwi pogrubiły się, włosy ściemniały, skóra odmłodniała. — Już idę.

Od tygodnia przygotowywali kolejny eksperyment – tym razem miało to coś wspólnego z pomiarem pola ezoterycznego i sprzęt trzeba było codziennie składać i rozkładać na nowo. Członkowie zespołu pracującego w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie łuku zmieniali się codziennie. Tym razem przyszła pora na Teddy’ego.

Kiedy rozkładał stolik pod aparaturę, zerknął kątem oka na poszarpaną zasłonę. Był pewien, że coś się za nią poruszało. Wrażenie nie minęło, kiedy odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na nią na wprost.

Rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Wszyscy zajęci byli swoimi obowiązkami.

Teddy zdjął rękawice, zrobił kluczowe trzy kroki do łuku i wyciągnął rękę, żeby chociaż dotknąć poszarpanego materiału. Zamiast zetknąć się z zasłoną, wsunął w dłoń w gorące, wilgotne powietrze w przejściu i chociaż nic nie widział, jego palce się na czymś zacisnęły.

Poleciałby do przodu, gdyby ktoś nie złapał go za kołnierz.

 

16.

— Czyś ty zupełnie oszalał? — zapytał wzburzony Harry, ściągnięty natychmiast z Wydziału Aurorskiego. — Chciałeś się zabić?! Bo to… to… to to jest, samobójstwo!

Machał rękami. Wszyscy obecni patrzyli na niego z przerażeniem, tylko Teddy spuścił głowę i patrzył na posadzkę. Zabytkową. Granitową. Z jasnymi żyłkami.

— Co chciałeś osiągnąć? O czym myślałeś, kiedy chciałeś tam wejść?! Czy to się da w ogóle jakoś wytłumaczyć!?

Leo Camden chciał już zainterweniować, zapewne zmartwiony opadającym morale swoich podwładnych, ale wtedy Teddy poczuł pierwsze ukłucie gniewu.

— A czego mogłem chcieć, Harry? — Zerwał się na równe nogi. Harry i Leo aż się cofnęli. — No zastanów się. O co mogło mi chodzić? A jak myślisz, po co cię kiedyś wypytywałem o Kamień Nieśmiertelności? Ciekawe.

Harry’ego aż zatkało ze zdumienia. Pracownicy Departamentu Tajemnic patrzyli po ścianach, zmagając się z wtórnym zażenowaniem. A Teddy zebrał się i wyszedł, walcząc z napływającymi łzami.

Nie wrócił do Babci, wiedząc, że tam będą go od razu szukać. Wysłał kilka wiadomości i kiedy wszedł do pubu, w którym pierwotnie spotkał się zresztą z Leo Camdenem, Victoire i Cass już tam siedziały, gestykulując żywo i zapewne ferując wyroki na temat wyborów życiowych wspólnych znajomych. Cass zauważyła go od wejścia i przywołała do stolika.

— No! To opowiadaj. Brygada kryzysowa w komplecie.

— Właśnie niespecjalnie chcę się w to wgłębiać. — Teddy rozwinął szalik i spłynął na siedzenie. — Ale chyba wyrzucą mnie z pracy, no i ogólnie słabo.

— Brygada kryzysowa przyjmuje takie wytłumaczenie. Wypijmy za to.

— Jeśli chcesz się zająć czymś innym — podsunęła Victoire — możemy cię zaangażować w ocenę życia miłosnego naszego wspólnego kolegi Rube'a Thomasa.

— Możemy tak zrobić — powiedział ponuro Teddy.

Kiedy Cass poszła po więcej piwa, Victoire nachyliła się konspiracyjnie nad stolikiem.

— O co chodzi? O to, o co wypytujesz starego i Ginny?

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

— Nie obrażaj mojego intelektu, Teddy. To o to chodzi, prawda?

— Tak — przyznał niechętnie. — Dlaczego to dla wszystkich takie dziwne, że chciałbym wiedzieć? Na przykład jak wyglądałoby moje życie, gdyby oni żyli? Nie zrozum mnie źle, cieszę się, że mam was, ale przecież to nie to samo!

— Oj, Teddy. — Victoire pogłaskała go po włosach. — Nie mogę powiedzieć, że rozumiem, bo tak nie jest… Ale czy nie lepiej jest czasem pozwolić sobie na żyć w niewiedzy? Błogosławieni naiwni i tak dalej…

— Z pewnością, szczególnie, że mój ojciec wychodzi na dość łajzowatego gościa.

— Nie chcesz mu pozwolić, by zachował swoje sekrety? Wiesz, może nie powinieneś wywoływać wilka z lasu.

— Bardzo zabawne, Vic.

— Przepraszam, zdałam sobie sprawę dopiero, jak już powiedziałam.

Rozdzieliła ich powracająca triumfalnie Cass, która zręcznie balansowała trzema półlitrowymi kuflami zebranymi w dłoniach.

— Konspirujecie?

— No, ja zdecydowanie mam plan — objawił Teddy. — Zalać się i pójść spać jak przeciętny obywatel.

Po zamknięciu pubu owinęły go szalikiem i wsadziły do mugolskiej taksówki, więc siedział z tyłu, kiwając się na boki i usiłując utrzymać jednolity wygląd. Do domu wszedł w swoim mniemaniu cicho, więc kiedy osnuta szlafrokiem postać babci pojawiła się w drzwiach salonu, o mało nie upuścił kluczy ze strachu.

— Teddy? — Babcia zmarszczyła brwi, jakby nie mogła go rozpoznać.

— Przepraszam, babciu — wymamrotał i pozwolił się objąć rękawom szlafroka.

 

17.

_29.10.1995_

_Drogi Łapko,_

_Być może ucieszy Cię informacja, że za dwa dni do Ciebie dołączę. Nie obędzie się jednak bez zrolowania gazety w karzącą tubę sprawiedliwości, bowiem ktoś, kto ewidentnie uważał się za bardzo sprytnego, wsunął mi do portomonetki kilka złotych galeonów, spodziewając się - właściwie co? Że nad nowo zdobytym bogactwem przejdę do porządku dziennego?_

_Twój wyrafinowany jak zawsze plan spalił jednak na panewce, albowiem nie kupiłem za to nic dla siebie, za to wszystko dla Ciebie: jedną elegancką i jedną domową szatę, dwie pary spodni w modnym teraz kroju, kilka koszulek z bardziej aktualnymi nadrukami, skarpetki, żebyś nie chodził w tych dziurawych abominacjach, a nawet kilka par niewymownych. Jestem pewien, że oniemiejesz z zachwytu nie tylko nad urodą tej konfekcji, ale również moją przemyślnością, która zamieniła Twoją graniczącą z faux pas hojność w tak sprytne rozwiązanie, na którym obaj skorzystaliśmy: Ty, mogąc zamienić się znowu w dżinsowego eleganta, a ja, nie musząc oglądać Twych palców od stóp wystających ze skarpet w najmniej odpowiednich momentach._

_Twój Zapobiegliwy Gderak_

 

18.

Bardzo wytrwale unikał Harry'ego, ale w końcu skończyły mu się przeziębienia, nagłe wizyty u dawno niewidzianych przyjaciół i wyjazdy poza miasto, i musiał przyjść na obiad do Potterów. Wszyscy zostali chyba poinstruowani, by obchodzić się z nim jak z jajkiem, bo nawet James powstrzymywał się od newralgicznych tematów. Na dłuższą metę było to męczące.

Po deserze, przewidywalnie, Harry zamknął się z nim w gabinecie.

— Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem — powiedział w sposób, który sugerował, że było to przemyślane i wyćwiczone. — Ale zmartwiłem się o ciebie. Jesteś jak mój przybrany syn, Teddy.

— Ja też przepraszam — bąknął Teddy. — To był jakiś głupi impuls.

— Ze zrozumiałych chyba powodów nie będziesz już więcej pracował przy tym projekcie. Nie będziesz miał żadnych kłopotów, ale…

— Rozumiem. Wróciłem do tego, co robiłem wcześniej. Najwyraźniej przeznaczona jest mi kariera runoznawcy.

— Są gorsze — uśmiechnął się Harry. — Zdałem sobie też sprawę, że tobie nie wystarczy powiedzieć garści komunałów. Chciałbym ci więc powiedzieć coś, co dotąd trzymałem raczej w tajemnicy.

— Dlaczego? — zaniepokoił się Teddy. — To coś okropnego?

— Zależy jak na to spojrzeć. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale twarz miał ściągniętą, smutną. Teddy poczuł ukłucie poczucia winy, wdrukowywanego od małego każdemu dziecku zawodzącemu opiekuna. — Faktycznie pytałeś mnie już kiedyś o Kamień Wskrzeszeń, ale nie skojarzyłem tego wówczas właściwie… Tyle osób mnie przecież o to pytało.

— Co się z nim stało?

— Zawsze twierdziłem, że się zgubił, ale prawda jest taka, że go wyrzuciłem. I mam nadzieję, że nikt go nigdy już nie znajdzie.

— Ale ty ich dzięki temu spotkałeś, prawda? — Teddy zmarszczył brwi. — I to ci jakoś… pomogło?

— Tak, pomogło mi, ale nie w taki sposób, jak myślisz. Teddy… Ten kamień nie pozwala ci się spotkać z twoimi zmarłymi bliskimi, tylko przybliża ciebie do śmierci. Pozwala pogodzić się z ostatecznością.

Harry zamilkł, wyraźnie wracając pamięcią do tego, o czym opowiadał. Teddy’emu zrobiło się go strasznie żal, ale tylko wiercił się z zażenowaniem w fotelu, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Za ścianą Ginny rozmawiała z kimś głośno przez kominek, a za oknem deszcz padał na zielony, obojętny angielski krajobraz.

— To wówczas… mi pomogło — pociągnął Harry. — Bo musiałem się pogodzić z tym, co nadchodziło, i pomyślałem, że po prostu do nich dołączę. I zrobiłem to z myślą, że dzięki mnie już nikt inny nie będzie musiał. Rozumiesz?

Teddy pokiwał głową, choć o ile łapał ten tak myślenia, nie był mu on bliski.

— Dziękuję za zaufanie, Harry.

— Nie ma za co. — Harry poklepał go pokrzepiająco po łopatce. — Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej o swoich rodzicach, nie widzę przeszkód, żebyś nie miał poszperać w moich pamiątkach. O ile najpierw usunę tę żenujące listy do Ginny, rzecz jasna.

Teddy podziękował grzecznie, bo postanowił radę Victoire wziąć sobie do serca. Zaangażował się w badania nad normandzkimi dolmenami, pudło zostawił w domu, trzymał się niebieskich włosów, swojej zwykłej twarzy, ale, patrząc w lustro, widział barokowo wykrojone usta i klasyczny nos swoich arystokratycznych przodków. Dręczyła go myśl o ojcu, którego w tej twarzy za bardzo nie było, który w całej tej historii zresztą był najbardziej niewyraźny, nakreślony najbardziej chwiejną kreską. Większość mu współczesnych mówiła, że był “uprzejmy” i “bystry”, ale to są przecież słowa-klucze na ludzi, o których nie wiadomo, co powiedzieć.

Nie wytrzymał w końcu. Po powrocie do Anglii sięgnął znowu po pudełko, wywalił całą jego zawartość na podłogę i postanowił podejść do tego metodycznie: odrzucić wszelkie przekonania i nawyki myślowe, odczytać wszystko zupełnie od nowa. Zdjęcia, listy, wycinki i urywki notatek zaczęły wreszcie zdradzać mu sekrety.

Na przykład zdjęcie, datowane przez Babcię na przełom roku 1995 i 1996, przedstawiające większość ówczesnego Zakonu Feniksa, na drugim planie, za bardziej prominetnymi postaciami tego okresu ukrywało na drugim planie aktorów bardziej interesujących: był to na wpół zasłonięty przez szerokie plecy jakiegoś aurora Syriusz, który nachylał się i mówił coś do ojca. Można było tylko się domyślać, co i jaki wyraz malował się przy tym na jego twarzy; jedyne oko widoczne z tego kąta było przymrużone. Ojciec opuszczał głowę z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Jako jedyni z całej uwiecznionej grupy w ogóle nie patrzyli w obiektyw.

Notatka, której wcześniej nie potrafił do niczego przypasować, teraz okazała się kawałkiem listu naskrobanego ręką Syriusza - wynikało to jasno z jego charakteru pisma i braku poszanowania dla zasad poprawności językowej. Jedna strona kartki była przypalona, sugerując, że albo padła ofiarą pożaru, albo celowego podpalenia. Wnosząc z treści, Teddy stawiał na to drugie: list był klasycznym błaganiem o wybaczenie pomieszanym z zapewnieniami, że od teraz wszystko się zmieni, desperacką próbą naprawienia jakiegoś poważnego błędu. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak papier był pożółkły i kruchy, musiał powstać dawno temu, a Teddy mógł być pierwszym po adresacie czytelnikiem.

To było to: zrozumiał, że jego ojciec nie istniał sam dla siebie, tylko poprzez ludzi, którzy go otaczali. Trzeba było go poszukać nie wprost, tylko między wierszami listów i w spojrzeniach ludzi uwiecznionych z nim na zdjęciach, nie tylko w tym, czym dysponował Teddy, ale w archiwach i wspomnieniach innych ludzi.

 

19.

W pudełku ukryta była tragiczna historia, której publiczna wersja znana była całej czarodziejskiej społeczności w Wielkiej Brytanii. Teddy odkrył jej wymiar osobisty.

Chłopiec, który w dalekiej przyszłości miał sprowadzić na świat Teddy’ego Lupina, pochodził z okolic Yorku i w wieku pięciu lat padł ofiarą szalonego wilkołaka, a do szkoły przyjęty został na specjalnych warunkach. Co by się stało, gdyby świętej pamięci dyrektor Dumbledore nie zechciał pomnóc wilkołakowi mieszanego pochodzenia, można było tylko przypuszczać - pewnie poszedłby do zwykłej, mugolskiej szkoły, a wszystkiego o magii nauczyłaby go matka. Kto wie, czy nie wyszedłby na tym lepiej, bo w dziesięć lat wszyscy, z którymi się w szkole zaprzyjaźnił i których pokochał, zostawili go, zdradzili albo odeszli.

Historie o Huncwotach znane były Teddy’emu od dzieciństwa, bo Harry opowiadał je na rodzinnych zgromadzeniach jako dyżurne anegdoty, które wszyscy słyszeli sto razy. Podejrzewając, że temat jest głębszy, poprosił Harry’ego o dopowiedzenie reszty i poznał brakującą część: z udziałem Snape’a i zawiedzionego zaufania. Cokolwiek było wówczas między ojcem a Syriuszem musiało się od tego incydentu poważnie naciągnąć, ale nie zerwać, tylko wrócić do poprzedniego stanu, bo pamiątkowe, poskładane na czworo liściki i zdjęcia sugerowały, że rozdzielono ich znowu dopiero pod koniec roku 1980 - i tu można już było tylko snuć przypuszczenia co do tego, co rzeczywiście doprowadziło do rozpadu Huncwotów.

Harry był zwolennikiem teorii obcej interwencji, ale Teddy, którego swojego najlepszego przyjaciela stracił po szkole dla narzeczonej, wiedział, że dawni Huncwoci mogli załatwić się sami. Te fragmenty, które ocalały z czasów Pierwszej Wojny, sugerowały właśnie takie rozwiązanie. Teddy poważnie wątpił, że po latach przyjaźni mogliby zacząć nagle podejrzewać jego ojca o mroczne inklinacje ze względu na wilkołactwo, ale wzajemne pretensje, zawiedzione oczekiwania i zranione uczucia są w stanie zabić każde pozytywne uczucie. Pochłonięci swoimi dramatami Huncwoci mogli nie zauważyć, że ich czwarty towarzysz powoli i nieodwołalnie spychany jest na margines, z którego bardzo łatwo było go zabrać na drugą stronę… a Teddy wiedział już z doświadczenia, że samotni i zdesperowani ludzie łatwo sięgają po skrajne środki.

Po przerwie, w której jego mama dorastała z przeświadczeniem, że wszyscy członkowie jej rodziny od strony babci to szaleni przestępcy, wszystko wróciło na utarte szlaki. Po wspomnieniu Ginny i listach, któr zachowały się w znacznej ilości i dobrym stanie, Teddy miał wszelkie powody przypuszczać, że mimowolnie usiłowali odtworzyć łatwe przyjaźnie z okresu szkolnego. Jego mama, wtedy już dorosła i jakoś z automatu gotowa do dołączenia do opozycji, jakoś się w to wpasowała, weszła w wolne role. Kiedy zabrakło Syriusza, cały układ stracił swoją chwiejną równowagę. To o tym w półsłówkach mówił mu Bill, o tym jąkał Harry, kiedy Teddy usiłował się dowiedzieć, jak właściwie zeszli się jego rodzice. To wtedy widywano jego normalnie energiczną i wesołą mamę z czarnymi włosami i surową twarzą o ostrych rysach. Potem kolejka wysokogórska: są razem, nie są, są, nie są… Gdzieś po drodze powstaje to, co później zostanie Teddym, ale jego rodzice, chociaż nie potrafią się zdecydować na własny związek, nie rezygnują nigdy z walki.

Teddy spędza z nimi zaledwie miesiąc swojego życia. Potem wzywa obowiązek, wychodzą znowu i nigdy nie wracają, a on zostaje z Babcią. Zdarzało mu się wcześniej płakać z samotności, tęsknoty za zwyczajną rodziną czy ogólnej niesprawiedliwości świata, ale dopóki sobie tego nie poukładał, nie płakał nigdy z powodu swoich rodziców.

 

20.

Późnym popołudniem 31 października na torfowisku nieopodal Stromness na Orkadach pojawił się jakiś człowiek: w jednej chwili go nie było, a w drugiej był, i zjawisku temu towarzyszył tylko suchy trzask, którego nikt nie usłyszał, bo mieszkańcy Stromness zajęci byli świętowaniem Halloween i nie plątali się po torfowiskach.

Samotna postać przestąpiła w miejscu, zapięła modną w tym sezonie, kusą kurtkę, która zupełnie nie dawała ochrony przed przenikliwym wiatrem, i ruszyła w kierunku przesmyku między dwoma jeziorami rysującymi się stalowymi lustrami na horyzoncie. Gdyby odwróciła się w kierunku miasteczka, można by zobaczyć jej twarz - jednak nie było takiej potrzeby, bo był to Teddy Lupin, ze swoimi grubymi, ciemnymi brwiami ściągniętymi w wyrazie determinacji. Parł przed siebie przez torfowisko, co jakiś czas spoglądając nerwowo na zegarek - istniało ryzyko, że się przeliczył, że nie zdąży do zachodu słońca w Kręgu Brodgar. Miał do przejścia jeszcze z półtora mili, a na miejscu do wykonania kilka czynności. Od momentu deportacji z ogrodu Babci nie opuszczało go gorączkowe poczucie misji.

Szczerbate zęby kamieni pojawiły się wkrótce na horyzoncie. Krąg obwiedziony był od zewnątrz rowem, w którym Teddy o mało nie skręcił sobie kostki, zaś wewnątrz zarośnięty zbrązowiałymi o tej porze roku wrzoścami. Do środka wiodła wąska, wydeptana ścieżka, raczej nogami turystów niż neopogan, zważywszy na to, że w tak ważne święto jak Samhain w okolicy nie było żywego ducha.

Rozstawiał właśnie oprzyrządowanie, kiedy zaskoczył go donośny trzask aportacji.

Był to Harry. Wiatr znad jezior rozwiewał mu włosy i poły wyjściowych szat.

— Znalazłeś mnie — powiedział ponuro Teddy, nawet nie bardzo zdziwiony.

— Nie było to takie trudne. — Harry zdjął i przetarł okulary. — Obskoczyłem okoliczne kręgi i kurhany i znalazłeś się akurat tu. Wiedziałem, że jako runoznawca wybierzesz Serce Neolitycznych Orkad.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie jestem na jakiejś grubej halloweenowej imprezie z Victoire?

— Doniesiono mi, że wszystkim odmówiłeś. A skoro twój projekt ministerialny przepadł… to Samhain wydawało się logicznym następstwem.

Teddy popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem,

— Skonsultowałem się z Hermioną — przyznał Harry. — Ale podejrzewałem, że będziesz chciał wykorzystać magię dzisiejszego dnia.

— Przepraszam, że cię tu ściągnąłem — powiedział Teddy, zdając sobie sprawę z rocznicy śmierci Potterów.

— Nie szkodzi. Nie ma chyba znaczenia, gdzie ich wspominamy, prawda?

Teddy zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie zabierasz mnie do domu?

— Nie, czemu? Zrób, co chciałeś zrobić. Chętnie poczekam.

Teddy stał przez chwilę jak wryty, a potem jakaś bardziej awanturnicza część jego osobowości pobudziła go do akcji. Słońce powoli zachodziło już nad wyspą.

— Tak. — Zatarł dłonie. — Dobrze. Nie mamy wiele czasu.

Harry przycupnął na jednym z przewróconych kamieni, opierając brodę na ręce. Teddy ustawił kryształy wzmacniania, pomiędzy nimi położył różdżkę mamy, dziennik ojca i obrączki obojga. Dawni czarodzieje musieli robić wszystko na oko, a Teddy miał szwajcarski zegarek kwarcowy, który powiedział mu dokładnie, kiedy nastąpił astronomiczny zachód słońca. Wówczas zaczął inkantację, odpalił kryształy i, pełen napięcia, czekał.

Wiatr hulający po wyspie niósł ze sobą szepty i obietnice. Teddy nadstawił uszu i rozejrzał się z nadzieją, ale w gęstniejącym mroku widział jedynie swoje przyrządy i zarys Harry’ego siedzącego w zafrasowanej pozie. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że coś się ukryło za jednym ze szczerbatych kamieni, ale to była chyba tylko jego wyobraźnia.

Powtórzył inkantację, wkładając w to całego siebie, usiłując ściągnąć duchy zmarłych, które według podań i starych rytuałów w ten wieczór krążyły po ziemi, ale z każdą chwilą przekonywał się coraz bardziej, że są tam zwyczajnie sami.

W końcu zgasił kryształ i schował różdżkę do kieszeni. Neolityczne kamienie milczały jak w każdy inny dzień roku.

— Przykro mi — powiedział Harry.

— Dlaczego nie zadziałało?! — Teddy odwrócił się na pięcie. — Przecież zrobiłem wszystko zgodnie z wytycznymi! A to jest jedno z najbardziej naładowanych magią miejsc w całej Wielkiej Brytanii! Nawet nasi odlegli przodkowie to wiedzieli!

— Nie wiem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Sam mówiłeś, że nauka to jedno, a to - drugie.

Teddy usiadł obok niego, przygryzając wargę. Zza chmur wyłaniał się księżyc, rozświetlając powierzchnię jeziora.

— Może nie zadziałało, bo w ogóle to nie wierzę?

— To bardzo możliwe — zgodził się Harry. — Ale jeśli tak jest, co tutaj w ogóle robimy?

— Chciałem sprawdzić — powiedział głucho Teddy. — Chciałem się upewnić na sto procent, że jesteśmy sami.

Nie udało mu się całkowicie ukryć pociągnięcia nosem i Harry objął go ramieniem. Pod wpływem ciepła, jakie emitował, i miękkiej osłony ciemności Teddy dopuścił do siebie tę najbardziej niepokojącą myśl.

— Czemu w ogóle tu jestem?

Harry westchnął.

— Żebym miał świetnego chrześniaka.

— Poważnie — żachnął się Teddy. — Czemu mnie w ogóle mieli, skoro… skoro to się wszystko tak potoczyło. Skoro mogli przypuszczać, że tak się potoczy.

— Ciężko mi na to odpowiedzieć, Teddy. Sam się niekiedy zastanawiałem… Myślę, że chcieli zostawić coś po sobie. Coś dobrego.

— To samolubne.

— Nie przeczę.

Siedzieli tak jeszcze chwilę. Teddy usiłował opanować pieczenie w oczach i w gardle, a w końcu potarł twarz, wstał i wyprostował się na całą wysokość, wdychając świeże, zimne powietrze. Czuć w nim było odrobinę morskiej soli i dymu z kominów Stromness.

— Chodźmy już — powiedział do Harry’ego.


End file.
